Friends For Never
by ZarameJake
Summary: Ichigo was a new kid in town and every gang wanted him. When a blue hair stranger saved him Ichigo couldn't help but wonder who it is. When he learns of who Grimmjow is. They grow closer and closer as events unfold until one boss proves to be difficult. Now that the boss has risen Grimmjow breaks it off with Ichigo, but will he be safe or be in even more danger? Grimm/Ichi, rape
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I had planned out on paper for a long time. Also check out my Five Lives story it's not rated M but it does have fluff in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters if I did there would some people still alive and others dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki was a new kid in Karakura High School. He hated the fact that it was the last year and he would be graduating, not because he would finally be done school until collage but because he had no friends. He hated it, but his family needed it. At the age of nine his mother died in front of him and the house caused too many painful memories. He loved her but everywhere he went all he saw was her never coming back. To Ichigo they were painful, he believed it was his fault for not being able to save her. Ichigo's father knew he was having problems so he came to the conclusion to move. He got a better job as a doctor that also paid more. Ichigo knew it was also for his twin sisters, they didn't like the fact that people pitted them for the loss of their mother.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair. He let his eyelids close over his brown eyes before knocking on the door. He let out a yawn as the door opened.

"Yes?" the teacher had blond hair and wore a suite.

"I was told to come here." Ichigo pulled at his uniform.

"Oh are you the new student?" the blond man moved out of the way and held the door open.

Ichigo just nodded his head and stepped into the classroom. He tried to ignore the stares and how quiet the class became once he stepped inside.

"This is our new student…Ah I forget." The blond man smiled sheepishly.

"Really Urahara?" a few students laughed.

"Ah yes sorry." He turned to Ichigo. "Why don't you tell them your name?"

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said bluntly. Everyone stared as if they expected more from him.

"Yes well why don't you sit next to Nel."

Ichigo looked around the room and a girl with green sea foam hair waved at him. He sat beside her and looked straight at the front of the classroom.

"Hi I'm Nel!" she held out her hand and Ichigo just looked at it. "Haha…ha…Oh do ya have your books yet? We can share."

"I already have them." Ichigo pulled the books he needed for the class out of his bag and placed them on his desk.

Nel pouted and leaned closer to Ichigo slowly pushing her arms together under her chest.

"No matter how much you push your chest out Ms. Nelliel I don't believe he will pay any more attention to you." Urahara walked between the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO

Once the bell rang Ichigo collected his things and left. He made his way to the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray and piled food onto it. After he paid he sat down in a back corner of the room. He slowly ate his food and watched as people interacted with each other.

"Hey." Ichigo looked to his right to see Nel as she leaned down. "Sorry if I annoyed you this morning. My brother normally sits there but he's been sick lately."

Ichigo nodded and picked at the food left on his plate.

"So why did you choose to come here?" she laid her head on her arms and looked up at him after she sat down.

"I didn't."

"Oh well I can show you around if you want?!"

"Thanks but I already know where my classes are."

"You have nice hair." She ran her hand through his hair and pressed herself against his arm. "My brother has blue hair and it's not coloured." She leaned in closer. "I bet yours isn't." she whispered and ran her hand along his leg.

"Listen I don't like you like that and I'd rather not have your breasts engulf my arm. So please just leave me alone." Ichigo sighed and lifted his tray. He walked over to a garbage pail and got rid of the waste.

"You should be careful around her."

Ichigo looked down to see a petty black haired girl. Behind her was a small group of people. The red head with tattoos smiled down on him, the tall Mexican hid behind his hair and a girl with long orange hair.

"Why?" Ichigo put his tray down.

"She plays with people." The red head held out his hand and Ichigo stared at it. "I'm Renji that's Rukia, Chad, and Orihime."

"I don't need your help." Ichigo turned and walked away.

He ran a hand through his hair happy to be getting away. He didn't want friends, he didn't want to be bothered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Take your seats!" Ichigo sat in the seat from before. "Today we are going to have a test. Ichigo you don't have to take it if you don't want to."

"No I will." Ichigo held out his hand.

Once he finished he handed his paper in then sat back down. He waited calmly as the teacher grabbed the tests while others squirmed in their chairs. Urahara graded them quickly.

"Here are you test." Urahara passed them back. When he got to Ichigo he patted his back and continued on.

"If your mark is that bad you can come to my house and I can help you study." Nel smiled at him.

"Ms. Nelliel I believe it might have to be the other way around. Ichigo go a 100% while you seem to be lacking." Urahara smiled and a few students laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO

Ichigo shifted his bag on his shoulder. He was almost home. He turned a corner and tried to ignore the group of people that lounged around a wall. They called out to him but he didn't stop.

"Hey! I was talking to you." Ichigo stopped as a hand shot out in front of him.

He turned to the man. He couldn't have been any older than him. The man grinned and looked him up and down.

"I like the build of your body. Why don't you join my gang?" the man held up a hand.

Ichigo looked from the hand to the man then swatted it away. "No thank you."

"It wasn't an option." His grin fell.

He moved away from Ichigo and turned his back to him. The man laughed a bit then turned back to Ichigo and threw a punch. Ichigo dropped his bag as he went to dodge it. He threw his own punch which connected with the face of one of the other members. The guy fell and held his nose.

"Now you've done it."

Ichigo did the best that he could and fought against them. After a few blows to the face he had a split lip and a bruised cheek, but the gang was worse. Over half of them were on the ground either passed out or withering in pain. A hard kick to the stomach hand Ichigo bent over in pain. Ichigo groaned as he straightened himself. He wasn't able to block the elbow that slammed into his chest. Ichigo stumbled then fell back onto his butt.

"Now it's my turn." The leader of the gang stepped forward.

Ichigo's head spun as he watched the man step closer. He cracked his knuckles and pulled his hand back. Ichigo tried to move out of the way but it was hard in his groggy state. Ichigo waited for pain to blossom in his head, but it never came.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo looked up at the person who saved him.

A small group of people stood in front of him as they slowly formed a protective shield around him. The leader had blue hair and a strong build.

"I came to see who was on my land and I find you fighting."

"Are you okay?" Ichigo turned his head to his right to see a pink haired man holding up a handkerchief.

"Szayel check him over." The blue haired man pushed the gang leader away. "Now the real fun begins."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo opened the door to his house. It was quiet and his sisters didn't get home till later. He walked up the stairs to his room. After he closed the door and threw his bag to the ground he landed on his bed with a huff. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

How is it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Thanks to **Juandrie, ChaoticLabyrinth**, **Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo,** **krito1389** **and Guest **for giving me a review.

-Everyone is 17 maybe a year younger or older.

-An update on Five Lives. It's rated T but there is fluff between Grimm/Ichi.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I wish I did.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over again. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept wondering towards what happened.

**Flash Back**

_The blue haired man punched the leader in the face. He stumbled back holding his nose ad blood gushed out. A guy with wavy brown hair worked on taking out the rest of the followers and two more stood in front of Ichigo and the pink haired man as a shield. One was a girl with long blond hair and the other was a short man with shoulder length black hair._

"_Ouch." Ichigo jerked away and looked at the pink haired man beside him._

"_Sorry." He pushed gently down Ichigo's bruised chest._

_The blond haired girl scanned the ground close to them looking for any movement and at the sight of any she would knock the follower out. Ichigo sighed he got messed up in something he didn't even mean to. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him._

"_Look out!"_

_Ichigo didn't even have time to open his eyes when a searing pain shot through his upper arm. Ichigo watched as both the blond and pink jumped into action. The blond knocked the knife out of the man's hand and kicked him in the stomach before smashing her knee into his face. Once the man was down Ichigo turned his head to the pink haired man who was now applying pressure to stop the bleeding._

"_What's wrong?" the blue haired guy called out after he sunk his knee in the leader's stomach._

"_Nothing."_

_The blue haired guy grunted and dropped his elbow down onto the leaders back. The leader tumbled to the ground and didn't get back up. Running a hand though his blue hair the man made his way over to them._

"_I thought you said it was nothing!"_

**Flash Back End**

Ichigo sat up in his bed and pulled off the bandage and winced. He gently probed the skin around the wound. It wasn't big only about three inches long. The pink haired man stitched it up then gave him a lecture on how to keep it clean. Ichigo knew his dad would give him another one when he got home.

"Ichi-nii we're home!"

Ichigo rolled off his bed and went to the bathroom. He turned the taps on and looked in the mirror. He washed the blood off his face from his split lip and couldn't help but poke at the black eye that was forming. Lifting his shirt he groaned at the two large bruises that began to form across his abdomen. He dropped his shirt and finished washing up. Combing his fingers through his hair he left the washroom and went to see his sisters.

"Ichi-nii what happened?" Yuzu was a small soft hearted girl with light brown hair.

"Don't worry Yuzu they won't bother me anymore. Some people showed up and helped me." Ichigo nodded to his other sister Karin. She had black hair and loved to play soccer.

They were twins but looked nothing alike and acted nothing alike. Yuzu loved to cook and after their mother died she took over the role of cooking and cleaning. Karin was a tom boy she loved to play sports and soccer was her favorite.

"But Ichi." Yuzu pouted.

"It's nothing bad." He patted her head.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo sighed and moved out of the way as their father crashed into the wall.

"Stupid goat man! What happened if you hit one of the girls?!"

"I would never!" the man pulled himself off the ground.

"You almost hit me the other day." Karin flipped through the channels on the TV.

"OH MISAKI I ALMOST HURT ONE OF OUR PRESIOUS GIRLS!"

"Shut up you hit me all the time!"

Ichigo kicked his father as the man cried next to the giant picture of his wife. Ichigo wince when he pulled on his bruise. The man stopped and stood up he looked his son over.

"What happened?" he lifted Ichigo's chin.

"A gang jumped me on my way home. I kicked most of their asses, but one got an upper hand. Before anything happened a group of people came and helped." His dad lifted his shirt and looked at his arm.

"You even have stiches." The man looked the over. "Who did them?"

"One of the guys had pink hair and he fixed me up."

"These are great."

"Wash up it's almost time for dinner." Yuzu called.

Ichigo pulled away from his dad to wash up

* * *

Ichigo tried not to bump into people in the hall way on his way to class. His arm burned with revenge for sleeping on it. The class slowly began to pour in. no one really seemed to care. Ichigo pulled out his books with his good arm and set them on the desk before him. When the bell finally rang Ichigo took note that Nel wasn't there. By forth block Ichigo was ready to go home and sleep. He was coming back from the washroom when he saw a group of guys surrounding a girl. Normally Ichigo wouldn't have bothered because being in a new school and all, but a flash of green caught his eye.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo walked over to them. They moved apart and Ichigo saw Nel. She didn't look too happy so Ichigo assumed they weren't friends.

"What do you want carrot top?"

"Don't Ichigo." Nel shivered.

"Oh so your name means strawberry? Maybe we should call you berry instead." They all laughed.

Ichigo hated it when people called him that. He tapped the one who talked on the shoulder. When he turned Ichigo punched him square in the face. The guy's friends held him up as he clutched his nose.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Ichigo shouted and glared.

One of the guys grabbed his injured arm where the stiches were. Ichigo grimaced but held on. Another guy punched him in the stomach. Ichigo felt more pain from the bruising then the hit itself. The guy holding his arm jerked him back into a straight position. Ichigo could feel tears building at the feeling of his stiches rip.

"Stop it!" Nel yelled out but not before Ichigo got a few good hits to the face.

"What's going on?" a teacher came over.

"If you want to talk to my brother then talk to him yourself." Nel ignored the teacher.

The guys grunted and shoved Ichigo to the ground. Nel glared at them and went to help him up.

"You okay?" she crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Ichigo did the mistake of leaning back onto his hurt arm.

"Did they cut you?" Nel placed her hand over the growing blood stop.

"No I got it from a fight yesterday."

"Come to my place. I have someone who could fix that."

Ichigo looked at her then sighed. He nodded and Nel smiled. She and helped him to stand back up before they left both ignoring the teacher.

* * *

"Come on." She held out her hand as they made it up the walkway.

"I'm not a kid Nel. So why weren't you at school?"

"Oh my brother got into a fight as I had to watch him." She opened the door. "You can sit in the living room while I go make the call."

Ichigo looked around the small house. An archway led to the kitchen and just outside it was a table surrounded by chairs. A hallway led to the back and past the stairs to go up. Turning to his left he passed under the archway into the living room. There were no pictures the walls were bare and the room was simple. It held a few couches and end tables a coffee table in the middle and a stereo along the wall with a TV.

"Hey Nel you home?"

"Yeah Grimm." Nel came in and sat beside him. The sound of footsteps could be heard. "You shouldn't be up." She yelled.

"I'm hurt not dying." The voice was closer.

Nel stood up and left Ichigo ran his hands over each other. The sound of water running and glass being moved drifted in. Ichigo recognized the voice but he couldn't put a name or face to it. It made him nervous thinking it might be someone from yesterday. He wasn't in the mood to get hit again. Nel came back and sighed.

"Take off your jacket before the blood dries." Ichigo shrugged it off and Nel pushed up his sleeve.

"You have a friend over?"

"You could say that." She looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"It's not another fuck buddy is it?" the sound of glass landing softly on metal made its way to Ichigo's ears.

"No I tried but he turned me down." Ichigo shifted his gaze from the door to Nel who winked at him. The doorbell went off. "Grimm can you get that?"

"sure." Ichigo could hear the door opening and people moving closer. It made him nervous not knowing who it was.

'_Maybe I should run…to late'_ Ichigo watched as a blue haired man came into view.

"So why are you here?"

"Your sister called me."

Ichigo knew the blue hair from last night but he never thought it was Nel's brother.

"YOU!" the guy shouted when he saw him.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is!

Chapter three

* * *

Nel stood up from where she sat beside Ichigo and looed between them. "You know each other?"

"I saved his ass yesterday." The guy smirked.

"And yet I took down over half of them and you took down one." Ichigo smirked back.

"What was that?" the guy stepped forward.

"Grimmjow as much as he hurt your pride I can't let you lay a hand on the one I'm looking after." The pink haired guy pushed him out of the way. "I'm Szayel."

Ichigo nodded and let the man look at his arm. He tusked and began to work on pulling the old stiches out. Nel sat beside Szayel and Grimmjow so that he wouldn't get in the way. A few minutes later and he was done. Szayel pulled away and looked at his work, satisfied he put everything away and cleaned up.

"Try not to rip them this time."

"It wasn't his fault. Some guys were bugging me about talking to Grimm and he came to help."

"First I save your butt then you can't even save a girl…Wow." Grimmjow laughed.

"Actually your friends saved my butt you just wanted him off your land."

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow moved to punch him but Nel stepped in the way.

"Stop it Grimm."

"Now you need a girl to protect you!? Ha."

"That's it Nel move!" Ichigo stood up. "You want to fight then fine!"

Grimmjow tried to reach Ichigo but Nel held him back. Ichigo manage to hit Grimmjow in the face and sides a few times.

"I said STOP!" Nel hit them both in the stomach.

Grimmjow stepped back and held his stomach while Ichigo dropped to his knees groaning in pain.

"Can't take a hit from a girl. You are weak."

"What? I only hit you…" Nel looked behind her. "Oh my god I'm sorry." Nel sat beside Ichigo.

Szayel walked over with an ointment and lifted his shirt after he propped Ichigo against the couch. Nel grimaced at the sight of Ichigo's chest and stomach. It was covered in yellow and black bruises. Grimmjow didn't say a thing. He though Ichigo only had a bruised cheek and a split lip from the fight other than the cut on his arm. Szayel gently applied the cream. Once he was done he pulled Ichigo's shirt back down.

"You can stay here if you want." Nel put a hand on his shoulder.

"No my dad would freak." Ichigo stood up.

"I'll drive you home." Szayel pulled him to the door.

"See you tomorrow Nel." Nel waved from the door as they left.

* * *

When Ichigo walked through the door he waved at Szayel and closed it behind him. He sighed and lifted the small bottle in his hand. He told Szayel he had some but he just accused him of not liking medication. Ichigo admitted he didn't like medication but if it made the pain fade fast he would take it. Walking into the kitchen Ichigo found a note.

_Went out for food will be home late_

_-D, Y, K_

Ichigo sighed and threw the paper into the trash. He warmed up some food then went to bed.

* * *

Ichigo tiredly sat down in his chair school has barely begun and three other gangs asked him to join. He was growing tired of it. Nel patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Did Szayel give you a lecture?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No just more gangs bothering me."

"Where?" Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow.

"Does it matter?" he closed his eyes.

"If they're on my land then yeah it does." Grimmjow growled

"All along the way to my house. They're small and easy to take care of."

"You shouldn't fight Ichigo." Nel frowned

Ichigo chose not to look at her. He could feel eyes on him and shuttered. Everyone had their eyes on them even the teacher. Nel noticed this.

"It's rare for Grimm to come to school." Nel whispered.

Grimmjow took the seat in front of Ichigo and pulled out his phone to text.

"I'm happy to see that you are back Mr. Jaegerjaquez, but there is no texting in my class.

Urahara continued to pass out papers and Grimmjow grumbled.

* * *

By the end of the day Grimmjow was pissed and Nel was ready to hit him.

"You didn't have to do that!" Nel shoved the doors open.

"He deserved it!" Grimmjow shouted and remember the red head.

"Still…" Nel sighed. Ichigo smiled at both of them.

"I have to get home." Ichigo waved to them and left.

* * *

The next day it was the same. Ichigo got stopped by many gangs. All wanted him to join but when he refused they all demanded he fight them. Most of the time Ichigo would take down the leader in two hits others he would have to fight the lackeys before he got to the leader. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and was debating if he should just go home. Turning the last corner a silver haired man stepped in front of him.

"Fuck! What now?' Ichigo glared at him.

"You're a good fighter." The man eyes didn't open.

"I'm not going to join your gang." Ichigo went to move past him.

"No one turns Aizen down."

"Who?" when the guy didn't answer Ichigo walked past him.

There was a gust of wind and when Ichigo looked behind him the man was gone. Arriving at school Ichigo headed to his class that he was late for. Knocking on the door Urahara answered and let him in.

"See he's fine." Ichigo smiled at Nel and Grimmjow.

"I want your number." Grimmjow whispered at him. Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"He was worried but he won't admit it."

Ichigo nodded and gave them his number. When the class ended Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off to the side.

"What took you so long?"

"More gangs that's all." Ichigo turned to leave but Grimmjow stopped him.

"How many?"

"What does it matter?" Ichigo shouted.

"Because they are on my land!" Grimmjow hit the wall beside Ichigo's head.

"Then why don't you go for a walk." Ichigo shoved him out of the way.

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't mean for it to come out that way.

* * *

TBC


End file.
